


Deadly Afterglow

by Swiggs



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Consensual Sex, Google is a murder boi and I love him, Knifeplay, Submission, enjoy the bloody-ish sex, murder off screen, sooo does a certain friend too~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiggs/pseuds/Swiggs
Summary: Google killed someone and he comes home to use you in the afterglow of his kill.





	Deadly Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnderWrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWrite/gifts).

You're standing alone in the kitchen, just making dinner when you hear the door slam behind you. Jumping and turning around to find Google standing by the closed door...drenched in blood, his shirt no longer pristine and perfect.

“Google..W-What’s wrong..?” His eyes shine red for just a brief second before turning his head to look at you. His face a mixture of anger but there’s something else..sadistic pleasure?

“Oh love...is something wrong~?” He shakes his head and chuckles darkly, before slowly..very slowing stalking his way over to you. You tremble slightly, you’re worried, scared and maybe more than a little..turned on... “No, not anymore, I took care of the issue _ ~ They won’t ever be a problem again~ ”  _

You gulp and stay frozen where you are, he reaches you and places a hand on your cheek. He rubs his thumbs across it leaving a smear of blood against it. 

“You look lovely like this..how about we cover your whole body as well~?” You know he’s just killed someone, you're not stupid but damn if you don’t love him like this. 

You mumble a weakly, “P-Please..” wanting to submit to him in the most terrible ways. Humming in delight as he looks you up and down, “Now before we start, what’s your safeword?” You blink in surprise, you didn’t think he’d ask you that. “R-Red sir..” 

“Good..” He grips your chin a little more tightly, making you look directly at him.

“Go to the bedroom...I want you on that bed, naked and bent over for me by the time I come in there..is that understood~?” His voice going deep, taking on a dead serious kind of tone. 

“Y-Yes sir, understood.” The moment he lets go you race to the bedroom and strip, bending over and laying your redden face in the bed. You’re in such a vulnerable spot, you can't help but shiver at the thought of him coming in and doing whatever he has planned for you. Speaking of, you hear heavy footsteps come towards the room. Looking up to spot him in the doorway, he’s still bloody but his expression has changed to one of entirely dominance.

“Well done...I expect only the best from you. I’m glad you haven’t disappointed me~” He slowly finds his way over to the dresser closet, where you keep your toys and other “things”. 

“How should I reward you..should I trail a knife down your skin, leave you as drenched as I am..or maybe I should bite you till all that’s on you is my mark~? 

You heat up at the suggestions, knowing he’d never hurt you or push you over your limit..but the danger is always there. Loving the way he scares you, the fear that he could end your life at any second is intoxicating. You’re dazed, only until a sharp smack on your rear-end does it pull you out of your thoughts. “I asked you a question...I will not repeat myself..” You answer as quickly as possible, you don’t want to risk upsetting him or losing your reward.

“Both sir..I’d like both please” Nothing happened yet and you’re already about to beg for him to hurt you..to use you.

“Both..how greedy~” You can hear the smirk on his face, “But I suppose I did ask, how about I slice you open first~...Watch as your pretty blood paints you as the perfect picture~ *He leans over to show you the knife making sure you’re aware of the situation* “Yes that is what I'm going to do..maybe bite into you while I'm doing it, taste you~ Make you a complete mess under me~” 

You’re moaning and nodding your head into the bedsheet, already becoming wet at his words. “Please Google..Sir, I need you too” You stay bent over and hear him hum in agreement as you wait for his next move.

You don’t have to wait long until you feel the knife trail softly over your shoulder blades. He doesn’t even have to tell you to stay still, you know better. It isn’t until the 4th time down do you feel the slight bite of the knife as it goes from your shoulder to the middle of your back. It isn’t enough to scar or anything but enough to leave a bit more than a scratch. He keeps going leaving your back a mismatched pattern of shallow cuts, and you love it. Clawing at the sheets, your sensitive to every touch he bringing you, whether it's from the knife or his other hand stroking down your sides.

“Google please..” You choke a little just barely being able to address him. He stops and tosses the knife aside, tracing a finger around some of the cuts and smearing some of your blood around. 

“Yes darling, what is it~?” He’s making his promise to leave you a mess quickly fulfilled. 

“I-I need you please~” Your begging at this point, you have to be satisfied..to be claimed.

“What do you need..tell me~”

“I need you to make me yours.. Bite me, claim me...fill me Master~ Ple-ase...” Your voice finally breaks on that last word, dripping and empty, you can’t take it anymore.

“Of course pet~..” Taking off his ruined shirt, before he’s on you in a heartbeat. You feel his cock between your thighs and you can’t help but moan at the thought of it filling you, stretching you and making you feel complete. 

You don’t have to think too long before he does just that, pushing in until you feel his hips against yours. You’re gripping the sheets tightly in your hands, overwhelmed by the sensation of him and the tingling pain you feel on your back.

You want to push back and just fuck yourself on him but you know better..he’s the one who gives you what you want, what you need. You have no right to take any of that for yourself.

“Google..~” You’re almost to the point of begging again before he pulls out and pushes back in just as deep, starting a slow but steady rhythm. Bliss..that’s all you can describe this as, torturous bliss as he uses you and fucks you like he owns you. He does, after all, you’re just his toy, his plaything..and that’s all you want to be. You want to please him in any and every way, just like he does for you.

“You don’t know how beautiful you look under me..whimpering and needy~ You’re my little slut, aren’t you~?” And on cue you whimper, taking what he gives you and nothing more.

“Y-Yes sir... More, faster..please~!” Hitting a spot inside you that has you moaning louder, digging your head further into the bed. He picks up his pace, and soon he’s fucking you into the bed, using you as roughly as he wants. And oh, do you want it too, feeling the force behind those thrusts, hearing the bed creak with effort to keep standing. 

“Listen...I want you to cum, and when you do, I want you to scream~...I want you to scream for the only one who owns you, the only one who's allowed to use you like this~” He places a hand on your neck, holding you in place as he keeps going. “Do it for me love~ ..Cum now~” 

You do, the moment the last word leaves his mouth you’re tightening around him. Screaming his name into the sheets, muffled but still very loud. “Google~!” Even as you cum, he’s still fucking you through it.

“Good darling..now I think you deserve what you asked for~” You hear him but you’re still moaning, the only thing you can say is a mixture of thank yous and his name. 

He removes his hand and leans over, his breath in your ear. “You’re mine..~” He bites hard into your neck and thrusts a couple times more before he stops. You can feel both your neck ache, blood being drawn from it and a slight warmth that spreads through you. God, it feels so good and you can’t help but slump into the bed.

It’s several minutes later before he pulls out and leaves for the bathroom. Returning shortly with everything to treat the shallow cuts on your back and some cloth to clean you up some.

He pulls you into his lap and surrounds you as he starts work on the cuts. 

“You did so well for me, I'm very proud of you.” You simply lay there and preen at the attention and affection he’s showing you. Making a soft noise to show you appreciate all of it, trying not to squirm when he cleans your back and then applies whatever he got from the bathroom. You’re too blissed out to care and find yourself falling asleep in his hold.

“That’s right rest your eyes..I'll take care of you” Your eyes close and soon your out like a light, leaving him to finish up what needed to be done. The last thoughts you have are ones of adoration and a sort of light-heartedness you couldn’t place, all you knew was that you were lucky to have him and wanted him to keep you forever. To stay by his side, loyal and faithful until the end of time.


End file.
